Forever
by jessiegrl9
Summary: Hinata and her family had always been very wealthy but, when her father wants even more wealth, he forces her to go on a date with the prince of the Leaf Country so that he will be intrested enough to marry her. When the date goes wrong, Hinata is forced to go to Kohona Boarding School. What will become of shy Hinata in this new place?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Hinata, why are you so worthless?"My father's angry voice yelled,_ "You are an abomination to this family. I cannot take it anymore! Because of your failures that have not only affected your life but this family's, I am sending you away to Kohona Boarding School. It is in everyone's best intrest that you leave. Go pack your belongings. You depart to the airport at 8 AM tomorrow."_

My father's words lingered in my mind as I lied in my bed. My fists were clentched as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over._ "Why must I not be good for anything?" _I slammed my fist into my pillow. I had always been good at holding in my emotions. I was always taught that showing my emotions was weakness. Whenever I did show them, I was punished. But when I was alone I had a sort of freedom since there was no one was there to judge me. I felt very alone because of that though. I had almost no one to convey my feelings to. Except for my cousin, Neji. He was like a brother to me. I felt like I could share anything with him and knew he could keep a secret. He wasn't ever around much though. Because of my father, who, for some reason, had a severe dislike of him. We used to be around each other alot when we were children. We always played together and told each other secrets. He literally was my best and only friend. Because his parents died when he was 4, he lived with us for about 4 years. Until my father sent him to an orphanage. Luckily, the people there were very nice to him and he made many friends. When he was 16, he was allowed to leave with a friend who was 18 and they moved into an apartment together. My father prevented him from seeing me but sometimes, when my father was gone, he would sneak in a visit. I hadn't seen him in months though. Not even on my 16th birthday. I missed him terribly.

I sighed and glanced at the clock on the dresser beside my bed. It was midnight. _"I have to try and fall asleep..." _I thought as I closed my eyes. It was difficult trying to swallow the pain but I had years of training. So, eventually, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up that morning to my alarm clock._ "One of the maids must have set it."_ I reached over to the alarm clock on my dresser and turned it off. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I felt like I had not gotten any sleep. I gasped as the sudden realization of what happened hit me._ "I failed my whole family." _That's not something that happens everyday. I thought back to what happened as I lied back on my purple and white bed.

I was riding in a limo with my father, listening to him lecture me. I was wearing black high heels with a sleeveless blue dress that went down to my knees. It was very low-cut at my chest. I never usually wore anything like that and certainly didn't like it. I never usually wore heels either because they were very uncomfortable. My father made me wear it. He said it was to impress my date, the prince of the Leaf country.

"You will absolutely _not_ make a fool of yourself and you will do whatever he tells you to do..."

I leaned my elbow against the door and looked out the window. I never had much control of my life. Everything was decided for me. Where I went, the friends I made, and even the clothes I wore. _"And now my husband is being chosen for me too."_ I closed my eyes and sighed. I wasn't too surprised but inside my heart, I did have that hope of finding my true love like the girls in the movies I used to watch as a child. _"Maybe he won't be so bad." _I assured myself as the limo suddenly slowed to a stop. My father grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear as the chauffeur opened the door.

"You will NOT mess this up. If you marry this prince, it will be good for our whole family. We will be able to keep our fortune and with a princess in the family, we will be living in the lap of ultimate luxury." I sighed and he let go of my shoulder. "Yes, Father." I grabbed the hand of the chauffeur and stood up out of the car. I looked at the name of the restaurant, Ryuu's. I had been there once before and it was very stuck-up and fancy. Of course, I was used to fancy places since I've been to them my whole life but, I always wondered what fast-food tasted like. I glanced at the entrance. I noticed a guy standing there. He was very tall, about 6'3. He had black spiked hair, tan skin, and stunning blue eyes. He was very handsome and he was staring straight at me. I blushed as he began to walk towards me. He stopped in front of me and began to look me over. I felt very embarrased. He suddenly smiled.

"You must be the lovely Hinata Hyuga I've heard so much about," He said as he gently grabbed my hand and kissed it,"A pleasure to meet you. I am Prince Takashi of the Leaf country." I nodded and smiled politely. He let go of my hand and turned to walk towards the door, expecting me to follow. I frowned. I was extremely nervous because I knew that I couldn't mess this up. I took a deep breath and followed him into the restaurant.

* * *

"Please tell me about yourself, my dear." He grinned as he cut into his steak.

"Um, what would you like to know?"

"Anything. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc."

"W-well, I like watching movies, I like animals..." As I was talking to him, I noticed that his eyes slowly moved down to my chest. My cheeks grew hot and I shifted in my chair uncomfortably. ".. and I-I dislike-" He suddenly interupted me.

"That's very intresting but I would like to tell you my likes," He grinned and glanced back at my eyes. "I very much like what I see, my dear." I felt my cheeks growing even hotter. I wanted out of there. I wanted to be anywhere but in that restaurant. I glanced down at the my uneaten salad. _"I have to go through with this. For the sake of my family." _

"T-thank you..." I stuttered.

"There is a reason I took you to this particular restaurant. Would you like to know?" He asked. I noticed that he was growing very excited. I nodded nervously. "Well, I always get the best desserts here." As I struggled to determine what he meant by that, he suddenly stood up out of his chair and yanked me from mine. He began to pull me from the room to the kitchen. _"What's going on!?" _Everyone in the kitchen seemed to not even notice we were there. He opened a door at the back of the kitchen and pulled me through it. Inside the room was dresser with lit candles on it and a large red and gold king-sized bed. My eyes grew wide as I began to realize his intentions.

"The owner of this place, Ryuu, is a very good friend of mine. He made this room for me." He said as he closed the door behind him. I turned towards him slowly. He grinned at me as he began to undo his tie.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

He chuckled at my question and threw his coat to the ground. "When I saw you step out of that limo I knew I wouldn't be able to resist myself." Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and threw me against the bed. He was then on top of me. He smiled as he pushed his lips to mine. I struggled against him but he was much stronger than me. My father's words came to my mind. _"You will __**not **__mess this up. If you marry this prince, it will be good for our whole family. We will be able to keep our fortune and with a princess in the family, we will be living in the lap of ultimate luxury." _I knew I didn't want to disapoint my father because I loved him. Like a daughter should love her father. _"Is it worth all of what he's about to do to me though?"_ I asked myself. His hands slowly moved down to my chest and grabbed my dress. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I knew I couldn't let this happen. _"I'm so sorry, Father." _I began to struggle as hard as I could. His lips drew away.

"Hold still or I'll-" I didn't give him a chance to finish as I lifted my leg and kicked him back with all the strength I could muster. He flew backwards into the wall. I gasped as he fell to the floor, unconscious. I froze in shock, processing what happened. Tears began to roll down my cheek. _"How could I have done that? I would never to something like that to anyone!"_ He suddenly began to stir. My hands starting shaking with adrenaline. I had to get out, fast. I grabbed the high heels off my feet and rushed out the door, tears streaming down my face.

A sudden knock at the door brought me back from my thoughts. I wiped a tear away and stood up. I forgot I was wearing my pink, bunny print pajamas but, I guess it didn't matter.

"Please, come in." The door opened. It was my cousin, Neji. I smiled happily. "Hello, Hinata." He greeted.

"Neji! I haven't seen you in months!" He glanced at my face and frowned.

"You've been crying." He pointed out. I knew he would notice. His eyes never missed anything,

"I-I'm ok. Please don't worry about it." I told him. Hoping he would skip the subject. He walked over to my bed and sat down. He patted on the spot next to him. I sighed and sat down.

"Tell me."

"I-I, well he tried to get me to something I didn't want to do. I-I couldn't! And now I'm... I'm..." My voice began to shake.

"Your father said I only have five minutes so let me say this. I know what happened and I think you did the right thing. You can't change who you are and you can't change the past. You leaving is part of your destiny now. Accept it and it will be easier for you. I don't want to sound harsh because I do care for you but, it's the truth." Neji looked at me sternly. I always liked how he never took pity on me because he knew I was strong enough to take whatever life threw at me. Even though sometimes I didn't feel that way.

"Thank you, Neji." The door suddenly swung open and my father entered the room. Neji sighed and stood up.

"Goodbye, Hinata." He said as he walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Neji." I felt sad at him leaving. I knew I would'nt see him for a while. He always knew what to say to cheer me up even if it didn't make since. I smiled. At that moment, I felt like I didn't need to worry about what lied ahead. I had finally found some hope.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

I took my seat nearest to a window in first-class on the plane. I was almost late getting on since the traffic was so heavy. We did live in the city after all. I actually lived in that city ( Mist City) for almost my whole life. When I was just two we moved from the Fire District (also known as the Leaf Country) to the Water District. (There were approximately ten major districts and many minor ones) The Water District is East of the Fire District and is separated by water from all the other districts. I never really liked living there since it was usually quite cool and it rained alot. I did enjoy the snow during the winters, though. When Neji lived with us, we would have snowball fights, make snow angels, build snow forts, and snowmen. When he left, I tried to get my younger sister, Hanabi, to play with me but she always declined. I think she never did like me very much.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a flight-attendant announced, "Please go ahead and fasten your seatbelts for the take off." I sighed and fastened the belt. I had been on airplanes numerous times with my father and sister. They were all to accompany my father on business trips. He was the CEO of a major eye contacts company. I didn't enjoy those trips. Mainly because I was forced to stay in the hotel by myself while Hinabi was allowed to leave with her servant to do as she pleased. Those trips made me realize how my father favored her over me.

I suddenly felt the plane move forward. I knew it would take at least six hours to get to to Kohona City. I grabbed my white, leather bag I had set in the seat beside me. _"Might as well go to sleep." _I got my ipod, headphones,and pillow out of my bag. I put the earbuds in my ears and put on some soft electronic music because I knew that would usually help me sleep. I set my pillow on the window and rested my head on it. With the music blocking out the sounds of everything around me, I quickly fell asleep.

I found myself on the top of a small, grassy hill. It was nighttime but, I could see everything clearly. There was a field ahead of me and it was barren and dry. I knew I had to cross it but, I felt like there was something wrong and I didn't know what it was. I took a deep breath and began to cross the field. I noticed I was wearing the same dress I wore the night of my date except I was barefoot. The ground below felt dry and rocky. As I continued I felt a wierd sensation on the bottom of my feet. I stopped and looked down. I saw that they were bleeding. As I was looking at my feet, I heard someone yell my name. I quickly glanced behind me and saw someone running towards me as fast as they could. It was prince Takashi and he had a knife in his hand. I panicked and tried to run but, I was moving as if I were trudging through mud. I turned and he jumped at me with the knife. I screamed.

I awoke with a start. My hands were shaking and I was sweating slighty. A flight attendant was standing near me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" She asked.

"H-huh?"

"You screamed." She told me.

"I-I did? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I just..."

"It's alright, Sweety," she smiled, "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, thank you." I answered her politely. She nodded and walked away. I lied my head back on my pillow and frowned. That nightmare made me realize something, I was terrified of that prince. I mean, he was a prince. He could pretty much do almost anything he wanted to do. He could come find me. I felt a pang of fear in my heart. I shook my head. _"No, I can't do this to my self. I can't live in fear." _I knew I needed to stay strong in this time in my life. That's what Neji was there to tell me. I didn't want to disapoint him and myself by living in fear. I had absolutely no choice but make the best out of what was happening. For my cousin and for me.

* * *

I felt something thump my head. I groaned and pulled my covers over me.

"Naruto, get up." A voice commanded.

"No, leave me alone, Sasgay!." I yelled sleepily. I felt something else hit my head. This time a lot harder.

"If you're late, I'll get detention too. It's almost 7:30. And don't ever call me Sasgay again unless you want to wake up with your foot shoved up your butt."

"Wait, what time is it?!" I panicked and glanced at the digital clock on the wall. It was 7:25 and class started at 7:30. I quickly jumped out of bed, got my pajamas off, and rushed to my dresser. I threw on my black and red uniform, then some black shoes (forgetting socks since I was in a hurry), grabbed my black backpack, and ran out of our dorm. Our principal, Ms. Tsunade, was very pissy. It seemed that she always had something against me. She knew whenever I was late for any of my classes and would punish me as well as my roommate, Sasuke, for it. He'd get angry of course but, screw him. That old fart was an absolute _nightmare _whenever she was pissed off.

I ran down the hallway and through the double doors that let out of the dorm building. I raced down the sidewalk to the building where the classes were, burst through the doors, and ran to my first class. I took a sigh of relief when I saw that my teacher, Mr. Hatake, wasn't there. I wasn't surpised. He was usually always late.

I glanced around the room for a seat. I smiled when I noticed an open one next to Sakura. I knew Sakura for a very long time. I had a crush on her ever since I was a kid. She was beautiful, smart, and I just wanted her to be mine. I would do anything to make her happy. Unfortunately, she had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Him and I were friends but, since she loved him, we were rivals too. Sakura was also my friend and she knew I liked her. She always made sure to let me know she wasn't interested. I wasn't just gonna give up, though. It wasn't in my nature to give up.

My other friends were Shikamaru, Sai, Ino (even though I thought she was annoying), Tamari, Kiba, and Tenten. Shikamaru and Temari were dating (for about 6 months) and Sai and Ino were dating (about a year). Ino used to have a crush on Sasuke too, until Sai came along. He never knew how to socialize very well. He would usually insult people without meaning to. That would piss them off, especially Sakura. I couldn't help but laugh whenever that happened.

I really don't know what Ino saw in him. He had a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time to her. I guess she didn't mind (most of the time) since they did start dating and they liked to makeout in the hallways every freaking day.

I sat down in the seat next to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura!" I greeted. She glared at me.

"That seat is saved for Sasuke, get out!" She ordered.

"But, Sakura. Why would you want to sit by him?"

"Because he isn't annoying like you, now move!" I frowned. I hated it when she compared me to him. She always did that but, I knew that deep down in her heart she definitely liked me. I noticed that Sasuke walked into the room.

"Out!" She said while kicking me from my seat. I fell into the floor. I heard Sasuke laugh at me.

"You know, I wasn't going to sit here," He smirked as he took the seat next to Sakura,"But I think I will now." I stood up in anger.

"Sasuke! I 'm going kick your-"

"Naruto, please stop being an idiot and sit down." Mr. Hatake sighed as he walked into the room. I grumbled to myself as I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in an open seat. Sasuke always thought he was so freaking cool. It just pissed me off!

"You know, you don't _always _have to be annoying." I turned my head. Shikamaru was sitting next to me.

"What are you saying?"

"And it's very obvious that you like Sakura." He pointed out.

"How did you know?!"

"You should just give up on her. It really is a pain being in a relationship." He sighed.

"But, what about Temari? You like her, right?"

"Duh, otherwie I would'nt be dating her. I'm just saying, dating a girl like Sakura would be very troublesome." I frowned. Who was he to say something like that?

"I don't give a crap! I won't give up on her."

He turned his head back to the front. "Whatever." He yawned. Shikamaru was wrong! I didn't care what anybody said, I would love her forever. She would return those feelings to me someday. I could wait for her. I smiled at the thought of us together. Smiling happily in each others arms. Forever together.

* * *

The car pulled next to an old brick building with a lot of windows. Surrounding the building was a multitude of trees and shrubbery. It looked to be about five stories high.

"We're here. You need to be at the girl's dormatories right?" The taxi driver asked.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I said as I opened the door and stepped outside. I grabbed my suitcase and bag from the car. I had already paid him at the beginning of the ride, so he drove off. I had actually never been in a taxi before. It was always a limo. It wasn't too different. It got me where I needed to go just the same. I really didn't see the point of big, fancy limos.

I glanced at the piece of paper in my hand. My dorm was was room 3 on the bottom floor. I walked on the sidewalk to the double doors at the front of the building and opened them. Inside was a medium-sized room that looked to be the lounge. It had plain white walls with a couple of inexpensive looking paintings, 2 big couches facing a plasma TV, 2 round tables with chairs, a snack machine, and two other doors. There was a plaque above each of the doors. The one on the far side of the room read "bathroom" and the one on the right read "dorms". I walked to the room that read "dorms" and opened it. On the other side of the door was a hallway with a line of doors on each side and a door at the end of the hallway. I counted ten doors on each side. _'Everyone must be in class since no one is around.' _I thought. I reached into my jeans and grabbed the key to the dorm. The taxi driver was very nice and drove me by the main office to get the key and then drove me there. I walked up to the third door on the right and inserted the key. I opened the door of the dorm. Inside was a small room with white walls and many posters of different things. There was a bunk bed on one side of the room and a regular bed on the other side. The bed on top was red with pink and white stripes and the bed on bottom was purple with black poka dots. The other bed had just plain white sheets and a white pillow. There was a desk on the right side of the room with a white laptop next to the bunk beds and white dresser with a small window above it on the far side of the room.

It was a small room and I knew I would have to get used to it since I would be living in that room for a while. It would be very strange living with two other people in one little room. _'I just hope they will accept me.'_ I sighed and set my things down on the floor next to the bed. I would have to make a good first impression. First things first was to try not to be shy. I had always been shy. I don't know why. I really just could'nt help it. Meeting new people always made me feel nervous and afraid to speak. I would try, though. The door suddenly swung open. Two girls entered the room. One had pink, short hair and the other had blonde hair put up in a pony tail. They were wearing dark red and black uniforms with a white bow and white stripes on the sleeves

"You must be our new roommate," the girl with the pink hair smiled," I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka." The blonde-haired girl greeted.

"U-um, I'm H-hinata Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata. Want me to help you unpack?" Sakura asked, gesturing to my luggage.

"N-no, thank you. I-I can do it myself."

"Hey, I love your hair! It has a nice bluish tint to the black and it's so long and pretty. I know a guy who loves long hair if you're looking. It's not like I have a crush on him anymore." Ino winked at me.

"Ino, shut up!"

"Is someone jealous that I have a boyfriend and they don't?" She giggled. Sakura clutched her hand into a fist.

"Don't start with me! Besides we have a new roommate and we should be welcoming," She turned back to me, ''So, Hinata, where are you from?"

"W-well, I was living in Mist city..."

"Wow, I don't think I could live there. I heard it rains alot." Ino told me. I was about to say something when I heard a knock at the door. Ino rushed to the door and opened it. A guy with short black hair and pale white skin was standing there. He was wearing the male version of the uniform. Ino squealed, dropped her backpack, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ready, Ino?" He asked her.

"I've been ready for our date all day!" She told him happily. "Let's go!" She turned to me and Sakura. "Bye, Sakura and it was nice meeting you Hinata!"

"Is that your new roommate?" He asked Ino. She nodded. He looked me over and then smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Boobies."

"Sai! Don't call her that! Her name is Hinata!" Ino scolded. He just kept smiling. She sighed and tugged him away.

"Are we going to makeout?" Sai asked her.

"Hush, Sai! We will later..." Ino giggled. Sakura grumbled as she closed the door.

"I'm sorry about them. They're both just wierdos, especially Sai. " She apologized.

"N-no. it's alright." I assured her. She smiled at me and set her backpack beside the bunkbed.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave too. I'm going shopping for one of my friend's birthday. I would have already left, but we noticed you coming here and wanted to meet you. Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah, p-please don't worry about me."

She grabbed her purse of the desk and opened the door.

"See you later, Hinata!" With that, she closed the door and left. I sat down on my bed and smiled to myself. They were really nice and made me feel accepted. I thought back to when I was terrified of leaving. I was being my usual paranoid self. I definitely was overreating. _'But you still betrayed your family.'_ A voice spoke in my head. I pushed the thought away. I wasn't going to let my own thoughts bring me down. I took a sigh of relief. Maybe, things weren't going to be as bad as I thought. Maybe, I would finally get to be my own person away from my father. _'Free from my father's grasp.'_ I wouldn't have my father keeping me from my dreams and I could be free.

Finally free.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long me to update. School has started and I've been busy. Please enjoy! :)**


End file.
